My fair Draco, my dark future
by Bel Mel
Summary: Dracoa is a half elf, and a girl with new abilities, one of them being able to steal Harry's heart. HPDM after DMSS and SSMM. Also impliyed RWHG, B?PP
1. Pointed ears, pointed stares

Disclaimer: Ha ha I defy you! I shall never say this work is not mine for it is! Muh huh hahahahaHA! O no! LAWYERS! NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Summery: Draco's really Dracoa [girl]. And she's a half-drow elf. HP/DM slash later, though otherwise I have no idea where I'm going with this.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00  
  
Harry was on the train to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione [my computer thinks I'm trying to type hormone. Hmmmm. Only girl with two boys...may just be] were gone to get their new duties rosters off a professor. Harry wondered through the carriages for a spare, in each one he looked for a certain platinum blonde slytherin. He'd been have very nice dreams about Draco. Nothing you could really call porno, [ I honestly think J. K. should have given these guys better sex lives, but since I have to do everything I'll do it for her] they were just groping under each other's robes and kissing greedily. He wondered if he was just bi and not gay after all he had honesty thought Cho was cute and he never checked out other guys. It was only Draco.  
  
"Potter! Where are your friends Hormone [new nickname] and Weasel?" [ old nickname]. Draco was sitting by himself, stretched out and looking out he window. He was just as Harry remembered him; baggy [but stylish school clothes under a black coat, [ a bit tighter in the chest now but maybe it was the way he was sitting] same old delicate sneer, same easy grace, same soft, high voice [which could have passed for a girl's easily] but this time his hair wasn't slicked back. It fell in soft, wavy tendrils with 2 pointy ears poking out. Hang on! POINTY EARS? WHAT WAS THIS GUY?  
  
"Pott-eer? hel-low" Draco was calling in a sing song voice and waving his hand in frount of Harry. "Ah, sorry, must of zoned out." Harry was quickly trying to remember what Draco had said to him earlier, about Herm and Ron, after all if Draco wasn't going to talk about his ears then Harry wouldn't bite.  
  
He was just about to ask Draco where his friends were when Ron and Hermione came into the carriage. Ron tried to start a bickering with Malfoy but he just waved them off, "honestly Ronald, are you so full of yourself that you think you can waste my time on useless arguments just because other people have long since cast you off? Really now go on go." With that he raised an eye brow and gave his famous Malfoy smirk. *So kissable, so seductively smooth* thought Harry. Hermione pushed past him. "Come on guys, we know when we're not wanted." "Yea but it takes you a hell of a while doesn't it?" were Draco's fading words as they left the carriage. 


	2. Tomboys, teachers, dances and coffee

Fanx Jaina2 but remember Draco's a she now ok? Unless...  
  
Chapt. 2: Coffee, tomboys, teachers and dances [sorry this is actually 2 chapters on 1]  
  
The new DADA teacher looked like he had just walked out of an accounting office and was a little out of place between the other teachers. Harry could perfectly picture him out of those robes and in a tweed suit and tie. He had brown, balding hair, hastily put in a comb over, a hocked nose with big, thick, square glasses that looked as though they should have broken his very skinny neck. Snape looked at him as a spoiled, fat cat would look at a scrawny mouse, wondering whether it's worth the energy to put the thing out of its misery.  
  
After the Sorting Ceremony Professor Dumbledore made his usual announcements. "...And lets all make him feel welcome, I introduce you all to Professor Xavier Zackerie, our new defence against dark arts teacher." Applause followed and the timetables appeared along w/ the food. Harry looked at his timetable. Good DADA and then Double Potions first thing on Monday, both with Slytherins, he looked across the room and caught sight of a certain blonde. O Yay!  
  
Harry walked to DADA class, flanked by Ron and Hermione. "I still can't believe that git could be a DADA teacher, he looks like a wind could knock him down" "weren't you listening? He's from Broomburn, School for young witches [all girls]. He got kicked out for being to harsh." "You've got to be kidding." Ron and Hermione went on with their usual banter until they came into the classroom, which was dead silent. "10 points off Griffindor for being late." They turned around to the back of the room where Professor Zackerie sat, on his meek little stool, clutching his briefcase, [do wizards have briefcases? O well] with a small smile he looked imposing, almost evil-no totally evil. That was the only way to describe him-Evil. "Good, good, now class is in session. Lets see what you already know. Ron Weasely; tell me what curse would you use when fighting a vampire? Stand up now!" "Umm, I'm not sure Sir" "5 points from Griffindor. Dracoa Malfoy the curse if you know it?" Draco stood up stiffly "Luminosolas. Sir" All thru this Professor Zackerie barely moved a muscle. Draco just stood there with his back facing the new teacher [he's sitting at the back of the room remember]. *Why did he call Draco Dracoa? It sounded like a girl's name* thought Harry slightly confessed. "If chased by a hellhound when the Horde is hunting what do you do?" "Avoid eye contact and walk away, don't run." "And when you see a hellhound when the hunt is not in session?" "Stick to a path and don't stray, prepare for the death of a family member and tell no one of your encounter for a year and a day otherwise you risk your own death." "Yes I thought you would know that. Tell me Dracoa, what is your background? Anglo Saxon? European?" "Celtic. Sir." Draco replied even more stiffly then he stood *if that were possible* thought Harry, he knew, as did the rest of the class that something was about to happen, probably something not very nice. "By your father, hmm yes, and tell me Dear [the word Dear rolled off his tongue like honey] do you know what happens to silly girls that play pretend at being boys?" a pause "What no answer?" "Professor" at this moment Draco turned around and so did the rest of the class so as to watch the show down between student and teacher. " I think that the correct answer is..." another pause "that the silly girl has a mind of her own and does as she chooses. Sir" "20 points off Slytherin for attitude" said Professor Zackerie, not raising his voice once since class started. "So Miss Dracoa shall be receiving any attitude or may I continue my class?" If you're asking my permission then I give it grudgingly" Harry had never seen this lofty, couldn't care less side of Draco, it was obviously an act but he was damn cute about it-Hang on! Draco's a she?! It seemed the rest of he class were on the same lines, except for the cute bit. Actually, the Slytherins were more concerned with the DADA teacher and his disregard for their house points. The teacher in question turned a shade of lavender that Uncle Vernon would have been proud of, certainly no one had ever talked to him like this especially one so obviously his junior. "Another 20 points from Slytherin" "Oh dear of all the evils of the world; Hunger, plague, Voldermort, [all the students flinched at this, even Harry was struck by the causal sing-song way in which she said it. But she was more interested in her teacher's reaction] pimples and Death Eaters, none is more truly evil then docking house points. Hell if we lose the house cup I'm not sure what I would do. I might not be able to enjoy the End of Year Feast or worst!" At this Draco put her hands to her face in mock horror. "Detention with me for the next month Miss Malfoy now all of you settle down unless you want the same. With that Draco sat down like nothing unusual had happened and stayed like that till the class was dismissed.  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
Blaise stood over the caldron and stirred. The blue liquid swirled lazily [think milk and water]. Pansy who had had her back to it previously turned round to throw some powered oak leafs into the mix. "This will be good" commented Vincent as Gregory grunted in approvement. "Who do you think will be more surprised? Snape or Draco?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle knew the plan; they sat down next to Pansy meaning not enough room for Draco at the potions bench. Blaise headed for the Golden Duo, luckily for him Potter seemed to be late. Granger and Weasely gave him looks of disgust but did dare move for fear of Snape taking off points. Draco ran into the room looking flustered, a certain someone [that someone being Pansy] had 'misplaced' her bag over to a bench in the back of the class. Draco saw it and looked bask at her friends. something was defiantly up but she sat down at her designated bench anyway, although the prank obviously revolved around her she felt no danger, they were her friends after all. Harry ran into the room late as well, he had just had a very difficult recess working out that the guy he'd been crushing on for the last 5 yrs was a girl. It was actually quite reliving, knowing he wasn't gay. Then he wondered whether she was lesbian, after all she was a tomboy which didn't seem to common in the Wizarding world and Pansy was always hanging on her arm *stupid bitch! she's mine* he told an imaginary Pansy Parkersons. Right as he got to the imaginary date with Dracoa, -he'd won her a huge teddy bear at the fair at night time- Professor Snape rudely brought him back to reality, "Mr Potter! 20 points from Griffindor for being late and inattentive now sit down" Harry turned to where Snape had indicated, the bench was almost empty except for one person; a very annoyed but still very pretty Dracoa Malfoy. Pansy and co smiled at each other, this was going better then they thought.  
  
As the class moved to their caldrons to make the very difficult Lightasair potion 3 seemingly unimportant and uninteresting things happened; 1: Snape took a swig of his favourite coffee [with a bit of rum]. 2: Crabbe and Goyle edged towards the teacher's table and 3 The Golden duo's and Blaise's potion seemed unusually bubbly. Now here's how events went down; thanks to Blaise the potion exploded. It went everywhere, over all the students, over the other caldrons, over the desks, tables, work, walls and worst of all over a certain, already cranky potions teacher. Hermione was shocked speechless, [which doesn't happen often by the way] Ron's ears turned a red any Griffindor would be proud of, Blaise looked utterly disgusted but pleased all the same. The first person to find his voice was the Professor "100 points off Griffindor!" the sound echoed down the hallways. As that was happening, Goyle pored a milky blue liquid into Snape's coffee while Crabbe watched his back. When they were done, they gave a wink to Pansy as Snape yelled at the unfortunate Griffindors. Snape turned around to face them "why are you there?" his voice thundered. Crabbe started "We... um... Coffee?" and offered him a cup. Snape massaged his temples remembered the alcohol and decided he needed something strong. He took it and emptied it in 1 gulp. Everyone stared at him and he felt dizzy. He started to change, to become smaller before he passed out. All the students gathered round the twitching form of Severus Snape, their potions master. They watched him grow smaller and something else that no one could quite put their finger on. "he's growing younger!" Dracoa exclaimed and put her finger on his nose. Pansy was next to speak "Dracoa Malfoy, meet your prom date 17 yr old Severus Snape!" "Prom?" "Blaise [male prefect of Slytherin] told us there'd be a Yule Ball" "You know Dumbledore was going to keep that as a surprise, he trusted you as a prefect to..." "Oh shut up Granger look he's waking up!" 


End file.
